Polished Gold
by istance
Summary: Begining to a milti chapter multi story fan fiction line, simple begining with Galaxia returning home
1. Default Chapter

Polished Gold _** Warning: I in no way own the rights to Sailormoon or anything like that, this is just a simple fan fic and I am in no way trying to insult any kind of system or story base. I am simply writing a fictional story about the characters involved In the Sailormoon Anime and Manga. Information may be changed, or warped, and things might NOT fit, but this is just a FF, it's all in my head, a story I wanted to create with things changed to fit how I want them to work. Times, ages, powers you never know. I've never read the manga and I've never actually seen ALL the SM episodes but I think I'm semi learned so…I'm giving this a shot **_   
  
  


**Part One**   
**Solid Shine – Chapter One**   
**(Also, Polished Gold – Chapter One)**

The figure of a beautiful woman stands on top of an enormous and vast flat plateau, an ocean of vibrant green grass. A Gentle breeze blowing the few loose strands of shimmering hair across the face of this almost ageless beauty, eyes closed against the feel of the welcoming zephyr. She reaches up to the crown of her scalp and removes a gold warriors helmet, the rest of tied hair cascading down her back. Opening her eyes to the light of a sparkling golden city of stone metal water and greenery she takes her final steps foreword. With a faint sigh escaping her lips. At last her task was completed and she could finally return home to her throne. 

Her memories were tarnished from when she was consumed by Chaos, but that might just be for the better. Stepping into the first sectors of the city, she had miles to go, which would allow her for time to think, how to repair this city to it's previous metropolis. It's people need their hope back, and now their queen has returned. The guilt on her shoulders was immense, the hundreds of demolished planets and cities and peoples, she couldn't believe she could have ever have done such a thing. But she was returning that which was stolen and her final step was to return that of her own kingdom. The Strongest Sailor Soldier, Sailor Galaxia, home to rebuild the strongest city in the milky way galaxy, awaken spirits and peoples resided, and at last return order to which was once lost. 

After finally walking over 36 hours towards the golden palace. Of course, she could have easily flash transported herself into the palace directly but the walk for her was almost a victory walk, only much more. It held immense negative connotations with positive ones of her triumph over chaos and her returning of the galaxy's star seeds. She took in the image of the golden palace; it's now tarnished gold trimmed doors windows, roofs and panels, the intricate detail in its artwork and architectural genius, and finally the intense security she activated before her total chaotic take over, which was never activated in it's whole early millionth year existence. The brilliant palace seemed inspired by galaxia's broach in the middle of her chest from a topographical viewpoint, four major quarters branching from it's solid centre with multiple other points in between each quarter. The actual height was beyond comprehension, its centre peak extended at least 4 times the heigh of the CN Tower in Toronto Ontario, which is the worlds tallest free standing structure. That height was also minus the height of the palace towers base. Not only was it's architecture amazing, but it's technology was just that as well. Only she held the power to get into the palace as it slept in it's high security state. Picture a mixture of roman design with modern use of the triangles and high-beams, together with the hanging gardens of Babylon and the carving as detailed as the Sistine Chappell or Notre Damme. 

Stepping through the barren city, she could feel breathing shadows of living figures. The city indeed wasn't barren at all, it was alive, frozen, a tableau of security genius. Ever wished you could use a television remote and pause, stop or turn off someone sitting beside you? That's exactly what Galaxia had done before ostracizing herself from galaxy city, only the security system took the precaution in transposing the animate objects into a transdimentional blockade of sorts. Now it was time for her to get into the Palace and de activate the security and revive the citizens. Unfortunately, though Galaxy City was frozen, the Milky Way kept on turning and it's other systems suffered until the Sol system was able to exterminate Chaos. 

There would come a long period of discussion, and debate upon the events powered by Galaxia and her evil spirited double soul and many persons expecting answers. 

Massive golden doors being thrust open, the hard echo of the golden plated boots being heard by no one but the Queen. If felt like you feel when you're being watched, as if someone is behind you, or spying from around the door. There were people everywhere and she could barely avoid stepping through their ghostly auras. Reaching the centre of the palace, 5 floors underneath the centre planet in the Galaxy, she stepped upon a tarnished gold pedestal with a straight beam of light surrounded by pillars and maze like walls. From the ceiling peak of galaxy palace tower was a pin prick size whole straight through the many floors directed downward, magnified once hitting the 5th underground floor to be the side of a human being. The whole itself and the beam were not even visible by the eye, which was remarkable. 

Placing her crown upon one of the steps she stood in the circle of light, the floor under the light sprouted golden glowing lines, creating a pattern underneath Galaxia's standing body, her shadow was taken over by light and her broach was removed and transported itself down into the ground. It fit like a final piece of a brilliant puzzle, and at the moment the light beam grew to a mammoth size taking over any darkness in the 5th floor 4th floor, the whole palace was overtaken with light and the noise was unlike anything else, an elevator being cut from it's cables and dropping down with a whiz might make a close resemblance. 

The palace was awake, the city was to where it was years ago, before the war brought on by Galaxia and Chaos, systems destroyed, planets annihilated. Now the capitol of the galaxy had major updates to attend to and Galaxia had numerous people to apologize to, ask for forgiveness from and explain her story too.   
  
  



	2. Solid Shine

  
_** **Part One, Polished Gold – Chapter one**, was the first prologue out of the four fanfics im writing, and this is the second. Polished Gold will be about Galaxia's return to dominant power over the galaxy. Solid Shine will be about her son and his return to his familiar second home. **_   
  
  


**Part Two**   
**Solid Shine – Chapter Two**

The City had slowly started to regain its stability after months of confusion and discussion, dealing with political and judicial inquiry. It had been a year and Galaxia's reign over the Galaxy and the city would stay solid, which was remarkable after everything that had happened. So much talk, she was finally able to sit in her throne without having to see people for appointments, appear for some kind of testament, or be hassled by media, public and staff. Could you imagine, having control over the whole galaxy and trying to maintain balance and stability, or even so, imagine trying to bring back that stability across the many star systems. She was not only able to take a break from dealing with the downsides of being the queen of the galaxy, but her son was also allowed to return to a very familiar system. 

Standing on the edge of a wide balcony looking over the city was a young looking man. His appearance seemed to embrace the youth of someone around the age of 25, although he was in fact much older then that. Galaxy city slept for over one thousand years, and like so many other royal citizens in the galaxy he aged slowly. His eyes were a unmistakable blue, such a vibrant rich colour, the cleanest of a royal blue. His lips were a strong naturally looking red colour with model like jaw bones directing to a fitting chin. His other features like his nose and ears were proportioned in a perfect way the pure perfection of a god. He had an average height with a muscular build, and his hair was cropped and styled just above and around his ears, a blonde with subtle brown red transitions at the tips. It was long enough to blow nicely in the breeze but to short to be tied up. Wearing a suit of golden and black lightweight armour, no weapon visible, he stood and awaited his companions. 

Galaxia saw her son standing in the distant balcony from her thrown, she stood up and brushed past her servants giving her daily appointments and advice. Walked towards the archway extending onto the balcony. 

"You couldn't possibly have decided to leave without saying anything to me now could you?" she spoke simply almost like it was a trivial thing, without harshness in her voice. Her servants scurried only to the archway, no further onto the balcony.   
"No, I'm just waiting for the others…but since you're here it makes it easier" he spoke with a deepness but not one to be labelled a mere bass.   
"I want you to keep in mind what I mentioned to you before. It's not the same place it was...I didn't get a clear description on who it was I was dealing with either." Galaxia warned him earlier and wanted to make sure he kept her words in mind. "I don't want you to be angry or distraught about anything Galen."   
"I know, and I understand. I'll deal with the problems as they come to me."   
"I just don't want you shocked, I know you'll be fine" her words were caring and soft-spoken.   
"It's been to long since I've been there, I know it was your precaution for the city and us to be safe, but I feel they've needed me. But I do understand…and you already know why I'd go back"   
"Galen, that's the obvious, go home"   
Galen turns his view from his mother and sees his 4 friends approaching the balcony, Galaxia turns herself around and watches them become more near. She smiles as the 4 of them fool around like a group of male might be seen doing, joking and the lot.   
"It's so nice to see everyone looking well and being together, I know I've said it before, but I still feel there is no excuse for what I did" she said turning back to her son.   
He just nodded with an assuring smile that things were okay. 

"It's time for us to go" Galen said as he friends gathered on either side of him.   
"Yes, I'll miss you, keep in touch" after she finished speaking she leaned forward and tilted her head up giving her son a motherly kiss on the cheek.   
Galen hugged his mother and stepped back.   
"We'll write" he chuckled because if he tried sending some kind of letter it'd take more then a hundred thousand years to reach her without a messenger. 

The five men gathered in a line. Galen's aura burst into a ball of bright golden coloured light and he shot up out of the Atmosphere of Galaxy city. A Tall white haired man with cool grey eyes and a pale coloured completion smiled at Galaxia and then was overtaken by a white windy aura which shot up after Galen with a spark. A average height male was next, he almost seemed to bow to Galaxia and offered a charismatic but small smile to the Queen then flushed a aura of water and splashed after the other two. A Shoter man with right brown hair and eyes and a wide grin glanced at Galaxia, covered himself in a rock like shield then shot up and seemed to shed parts of his rock aura. Last was a flame coloured blonde haired average height male, he blew an over exaggerated kiss to Galaxia then waved. The surrounding air around him looked like the reflection made by fumes of gas then lit up and flamed off. 

The four of them met up with Galen and their appearance combined into one of a brilliant comet, headed for the Sol system on an outer branch of the Milky Way. Galaxia shook her head at the boys; they were men, but boys to her. She'd miss them but she can't keep them in the City, they have their own duties to do and tasks to attend to. 

Blasting across systems at a speed far greater then light, the 5 began to approach the Sol system. The feeling wasn't as it used to be, and the neighbouring systems looked very different. Galen frowned, knowing to well that it was his mother, no, it was Chaos in his mothers body, he all of a sudden got a large sense of worry as to what might have happened to Sol system since he left when he got message of Chaos attacking the area around Galaxy city. He left his daughters 10th birthday, and he hoped that his not being there could be understood as not a desired thing. 

He could see everything still fresh in his mind. The white and light grey colours of the palace, the gardens and fountains, the kingdom lacked height, but it made up in its beautiful people and pleasant surroundings. He admired the neighbouring planets as well, mars, mercury, Jupiter; Pluto was always fun to pass through, and the earth, that was a whole another story. He longed to see his wife, her long flowing silky hair as smooth and shimmering as the Milky Way, her cream skin touching against him and her beautiful pale blue eyes looking into his. The longing was amazing, and his memory and mind began to drift back to the earlier days, the ceremony of him having to chose his bride, it was the biggest event in the galaxy, who would to be chosen to be Galen; prince of the Milky way galaxy, the strongest and most handsome man in the Galaxy's wife to be. 

He closed his eyes for a short second but the memories that flooded his mind overtook him and seemed like hours. At first blurred visions of that night, but soon they picture became vivid and all to clear.   
  
  


_** **Part Three – A touch of blood to a white rose**, will be about the early days before anything involving sailormoon, and will be the prologue to the third fan fic I'll decide to write. **_   



End file.
